


Hold Tight, It's Just Beginning

by ira_fae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Aiden (Teen Wolf), Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Post-Coital Cuddling, twin angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: “Will you tell me about him?”The question comes as a shock. They’d finished a while ago, Jackson had even brought a towel for Ethan to wipe up with. They both had their boxers on and they were indulging in a moment of cuddling - one of those moments that’s happening more frequently but is almost never talked about. Ethan is the small spoon and he’d been sort of drifting toward sleep, Jackson’s warm breath on his neck, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on Ethan’s arm.“Who?” Ethan asks. He’s really not sure who Jackson means.“Your brother."-Or; Jackson and Ethan have a FWB relationship,  except lately it's been softer. Then Jackson asks about Aiden.
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	Hold Tight, It's Just Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> so, to be honest, i'm like just starting season four
> 
> i haven't even seen Jackson and Ethan together but i just couldn't stop myself so 
> 
> this is set when they're in London together but take it with a grain of salt, that grain being i haven't watched season six yet

“Will you tell me about him?” 

The question comes as a shock. They’d finished a while ago, Jackson had even brought a towel for Ethan to wipe up with. They both had their boxers on and they were indulging in a moment of cuddling - one of those moments that’s happening more frequently but is almost never talked about. Ethan is the small spoon and he’d been sort of drifting toward sleep, Jackson’s warm breath on his neck, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on Ethan’s arm. 

“Who?” Ethan asks. He’s really not sure who Jackson means. 

“Your brother,” it’s soft, unsure. Like Jackson doesn’t want to upset Ethan. 

He shifts in the bed, turning to look at Jackson more, his face is just as soft, his eyes crinkled. Ethan smiles fondly, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Aiden. 

“He was a jackass,” Ethan says, chuckling softly, “a huge jackass. But I loved him for it. I mean, I was the same kind of jackass,” he pauses, his heart aching. 

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to-”

Ethan leans over and kisses Jackson, “No, it’s… It’s good to talk about him. I just haven’t since… “ Jackson, nods, laying a hand on Ethan’s chest. 

“You can take your time, I’m okay to wait for you.” 

Ethan’s heart clenches, but this time it’s not because of his brother. Jackson has never been so- So soft, so caring. It’s tender and it warms him. 

“He always took the lead, he always went first, always pushed me behind him. I was so mad at him for so long. I thought he wanted the glory, wanted to be the one to everyone applauded but… It took him dying for me to realize that he wanted to protect me. He put himself in danger so I wouldn’t have to.” Ethan pauses again, his breath catching in his throat. He squeezes his eyes closed, breathing in through his nose.  _ Fuck, I miss him _ . “He wouldn’t try new foods though. You know how I love trying new stuff,” Jackson nods and Ethan chuckles again, brushing away a tear, “He was a little bitch when it came to trying new foods.” Ethan’s chuckle turns into a full laugh, his shoulders shaking. He lowers his voice, pretending to be his brother, “ _ It looks disgusting! What’s that smell, Ethan? _ ” 

“Did you ever get him to try anything interesting?” Jackson asks softly. Ethan looks over, surprised again. He’s so earnest. 

“Yeah. I could usually convince him to try stuff after I did. He’d bitch and moan but,” Ethan shakes his head softly, settling on the pillow more, “He trusted my judgment, even if he liked to make fun of me. That’s kind of how it went, though. I showed him food, he showed me music. He taught-” Ethan stops himself, frowning. The memory hurts him. Jackson leans closer, kissing his shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers, “you don’t have to tell me more. Or you can talk for the rest of the night. Whatever you want.” 

Ethan puts a hand over his face, choking back a sob. Even if Jackson is suddenly an emotional master, he  _ can’t  _ cry in front of him. This- This  _ thing  _ they’re doing. Where Jackson gets Ethan into his bed and does  _ incredible _ things to him and then they don’t talk about it, it doesn’t involve emotions. 

Except that lately, Ethan has been staying later and later. Nearly falling asleep in Jackson’s arms, in Jackson’s bed. But they don’t talk about emotions. They don’t talk about cuddling. And they  _ certainly _ don’t talk about Aiden.

But maybe Jackson feels it too. That little twinge in his heart when Ethan leaves for the night. The little jump of his stomach when he first sees Ethan again. That spark when they kiss again for the first time. That warm, belonging feeling when Ethan is drifting off in his arms. Maybe- Maybe Jackson feels all that, just like Ethan does. 

“He taught me how to ride a motorcycle. We… There was this girl in our pack who Aiden was trying to impress. She rode on and- and he dedicated a lot of time perfecting that badassery of riding a motorcycle. And he taught me. God, he was so fucking excited.  _ Ethan, watch this! Ethan, get on! Ethan, you should learn too! _ And I couldn’t say no to him, not when he was that excited. Plus, it gave us the perfect escape route. To get out of there. Just the two of us, on the open road,” Ethan chuckles, “God, that sounds so stupid. But… It was amazing.” 

“It sounds really nice,” Jackson whispers, his voice is right by Ethan’s ear. He’s shuffled closer, wrapping himself more around Ethan’s side. Ethan turns to look at him and finds a fond smile. A sparkle in his eyes. 

“Jackson-”

Jackson stops him with a kiss, pulling him closer with a hand on the back of his head. They have to do a bit of shuffling to find a comfortable position for both of their bodies, but with a little laughing, they manage to do it. They’ve sat up a little, leaning against Jackson’s headboard as they make out, hands wrapped around each other, legs tangled together. Jackson breaks the kiss, but he doesn’t pull away as Ethan expects. He rests his forehead against Ethan’s and just stays there. They exist in each other’s space for a moment. 

Ethan has one arm around Jackson’s neck, the other resting on the pillows. Jackson has both arms wrapped around Ethan’s torso, his hands resting on his back. He can feel and hear Jackson’s pulse racing. But, this is different than when he’s all hot and excited and ready to go. That’s accompanied by frantic movements and a distinct smell of lust. 

No, this… This is different. He smells almost nervous. 

“Jackson?” Ethan asks softly, keeping his eyes closed, his nose bumping up against Jackson’s. His heart rate spikes. 

“Stay,” he whispers so very gently, “stay the night.” Ethan’s eyes fly open. Jackson is already looking at him. He pulls back, searching Jackson’s face for the joke. He finds only sincerity. 

“Okay,” Ethan whispers back.

Jackson flushes, “I like hearing you talk. I like… Listening to you talk about Aiden is nice. Listening to you talk about  _ anything _ is nice. But, it’s…” Jackson shrugs, cheeks red, “It’s nice to get to know  _ you _ . The real you. Without any wolf bravado or anything.” 

Ethan doesn’t know how to respond to that. Jackson is never this open, this honest with him. He can’t communicate how much it means to him. He can’t form the words, can’t even think of what he would say. So, he leans in and captures Jackson’s lips with his own, whimpering into the kiss. 

He surges forward, trying to show his gratitude, his emotion, all in this kiss. Jackson lets himself fall backward and Ethan chases his lips. He ends up straddling Jackson, leaning down to kiss him. He breaks the kiss to breathe and Jackson smiles up at him. 

“My stamina did go up but… I have nowhere near the stamina you do. You’ll have to wait if you want-” 

Ethan interrupts him with a growl, “I don’t want that. I- I just…” Jackson is still smiling, looking up at him with eyes full of- full of emotion. Ethan kisses him again, “I… like you. Jackson. I like you a lot. This  _ thing _ we do. Where we just fuck around and then don’t talk about it. I want it to stop. I want it to be different- to be more.” 

Jackson’s smile is so wide, so earnest. He leans up as much as he can, being straddled, and Ethan gets the hint and leans down to meet him in one of the softest kisses he’s ever experienced. 

“Me too,” Jackson whispers against his lips. Ethan, smiling, gets off of Jackson and lays back down. 

“Cuddle me,” he demands, “I have a lot of fun twin stories to tell.” 

It’s so nice to finally talk about Aiden. And it’s made even better by the fact that Jackson cares so deeply. He asks questions, is fully engaged in the stories, and won’t stop touching Ethan the entire time. 

They fall asleep like that, Jackson against Ethan’s back, his hand on Ethan’s stomach, their legs tangled together. 


End file.
